The Division of Pediatric Hematology of Babies Hospital (the Pediatric Section of the College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University) has participated in the research activities of Children's Cancer Study Group since 1957. Patients have been and will continue to be entered in the clinical trials of this Group, directed at devising optimal therapy for children's cancer and evaluating biological and natural history factors which are important; a multidisciplinary approach to cancer therapy will be followed, both at the institutional and at a national group level. Children with cancer cared for by members of the Division will be entered in the studies of the Group: they will receive medical care standardized to Group requirements, including all required laboratory and diagnostic investigations; accurate records will be kept and transmitted promptly to Group Headquarters for evaluation. Members of the Division will actively participate in the development of the research strategy of new studies. They will participate in the development of the Group scientific program, development and conduct of protocols for Ewing's sarcoma, retinoblastoma and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, improved modalities for supportive care and definition of biological aspects of childhood cancer, refinement of Pediatric Surgical Oncology techniques and cost effective imaging technique and coordination of the Group Pathology activities. The Division of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology will coordinate the clinical care of childhood cancer in the Columbia Medical Community. Related research activities within the Division will be developed and eventually expanded to Group trials. These presently include studies of biochemical markers of malignancy; means to decrease toxicity of chemotherapy; the relationship between nutrition, cancer and chemotherapy; newly developed varicella vaccine and epidemiological aspects of perinatal cancer. The interaction between the clinical activities of the Division of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology and the comprehensive Cancer Center of Columbia University will be further developed.